1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the natural medicine field, and particularly, to the compatible composition containing the active ingredient quercetin-3-O-β-D-glucuronide, isoquercitrin and quercetin of Cichorium glandulosum Boiss et Hout.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, the morbidity of a series of lipid metabolism disorders, such as hyperlipoidemia, fatty liver, adiposity and so on is increasing along with development of economy and change of life style. It was shown in Guidelines for prevention and treatment of dyslipidemia in Chinese adults published in 2007 that the morbidity of dyslipidemia in China has risen to 18.6%. Recently, the morbidity of fatty liver also rapidly increases. In Europe and America, the morbidity of adult fatty liver has risen to 31% from 10% in 80's of 20th century, the morbidity of fatty liver in people with obesity and type II diabetes patients is 50%, and the morbidity of fatty liver in the alcoholist and alcoholic is 58%. However, the effect of the lipid-lowering drug clinically used now is not satisfactory, and it is urgent to develop a lipid-lowering drug.
Traditional Chinese medicine has formed distinctive theoretical system through thousands years of history, and provides a precious resources for modern research and development of Chinese medicine. However, because compound composition of the traditional Chinese medicine is complex, and quality control is difficult, thereby application of lipid-lowering Chinese medicine in broader range is limited. Component Chinese medicine can be made by removing invalid and toxic ingredients from complex Chinese medicine, extracting the active ingredients for the disease, and optimizing the ratio thereof to exert their medical effect at the highest level.
Quercetin-3-O-β-D-glucuronide, isoquercitrin and quercetin are the lipid-lowering active and effective ingredients of Chinese Medicine Cichorium glandulosum Boiss et Hout. Quercetin-3-O-β-D-glucuronide has obvious lipid-lowering effect, which can i) promote the oxidation of the fatty acid of the hepatocyte to decrease the content of the intracellular triglyceride and lipid droplet; ii) decrease the level of triglyceride and cholestenone in the blood plasma. Isoquercitrin can remove free radicals, inhibit the lipid peroxidation, and protect the organism from oxidation damage under hyperlipoidemia level. Quercetin can decrease the level of TNF-α and IL-6 in the hepatocyte, can reduce the expression and release of the inflammatory factor, improve insulin resistance, and promote the pathological repair in the lipid metabolism disorder. The structural formulae are as follows:

So far, it has not yet been reported to formulate a drug by using quercetin-3-O-β-D-glucuronide, isoquercitrin and quercetin to treat the diseases of lipid metabolism disorder.